Be Careful with Scissors
by Mistah-Luigi
Summary: After the battle with Meteora, Marco decides to leave Mewni to learn to use magic with Hekapoo in another dimension. What could go wrong? (Warning: Story rated M for possible future "adult/lemon" stuff. You have been warned!) (This will be a harem story btw. :P)
1. Decision

**Disclaimer - I do not own Star vs the forces of evil.**

 **A/N at the bottom. :)**

 **Chapter 1 – **

_**3 days after Meteora was defeated.**_

 **Marco laid in his bed, staring at the moons through the large hole in his ceiling on the other side of the room. Mewni Castle was still in a battered state after the battle with Meteora and repairs were going slow, but steady. Marco closed his eyes and replayed the scenes of the battle repeatedly in his head before letting out a deep sigh. 'If only I was stronger, maybe I could have stopped things from getting this bad.' He thought to himself with a frown on his face. As he was sitting up in bed he saw a familiar face staring at him from the end of his bed with her hands resting on her chin. "Something on your mind muscles?" she asked with a worried look on her face. Marco stared at her for a second before getting an annoyed look on his face "How many times do I have to ask you not to sneak in my room to watch me sleep? You're starting to act just like Janna." Hekapoo just smiled and shrugged her shoulders.**

 **"** **Ugh never mind, I was just going over the battle with Meteora again in my head, wondering if there was anything I could have done different. Anything I could have done better. I feel like I failed everyone, especially Star….and you." Hekapoo got up and sat on the bed next to Marco and brushed the hair away from his eyes and rested her left hand on Marco's right cheek causing him to blush a little "Marco, you're too hard on yourself. You didn't fail me or Star. Sure, you lost against Meteora, but so did all of us, Star included. All our strength combined wasn't enough to bring her down, there's nothing more you could have done." She said with a small smile on her face. Marco softly took her hand from his cheek and lightly squeezed it "Thanks Hekapoo, but you got your soul sucked out because my plan failed!" he said with a pained expression on his face. Hekapoo gently squeezed his hand back before letting out a small chuckle "Oh don't flatter yourself! Its not the first time I've had my soul sucked out, oddly enough. You have nothing to feel bad about. Our job was to stall Meteora long enough for Star to find Moon and we did. Sure, the plan went a little off the rails, but we still managed to win, and everything worked out alright!" Marco looked at her before cracking a smile and letting out a soft chuckle "Hehe, I guess you're right. All things considered, we did pretty good for a thrown together group of idiots!" he said as the both started to laugh. Hekapoo lightly slapped Marco on the back with a flaming hand, causing Marco to yelp. "Glad you're back to normal muscles! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go talk to Star about looking for Moon." Hekapoo said as she got up and started to head for Marco's bedroom door. "Hekapoo… Thanks." Said Marco as he softly smiled at Heakapoo "Anytime Marco, I'm always around if you need me. You do have dimensional scissors after all. You can always just come straight to me if you want." She added with a wink, causing Marco to blush.**

 **As she was walking out of Marco's room, he got off his bed and walked up to her grabbing her hand "Hekapoo, wait." She stopped and turned around to look at him before he started again "I need to ask a big favor from you." He added. Hekapoo just nodded in response and he continued "I know I hurt you the last time I kept secrets from you and I don't want to do that again." She just continued to look at him with a slightly confused look on her face. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath "I was able to use Star's wand. I can use magic… I had the cheek marks and everything." Marco finished as he slowly cracked his eyes open again. He saw Hekapoo just standing there dumbfounded. Before he could say anything else, he felt a flaming hand slap the back of his head hard, making him jolt with a yelp of pain. "You Idiot! Do you have any idea how dangerous it was to use the wand!? You could have gotten yourself killed! How do you think I would feel if you died!?" she said as the flame above her head was roaring in anger. Marco gently rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head and said "I couldn't help it. Star went to some pure magic dimension while she was sleep portaling and it was the only way I knew how to find her. I used one of Eclipsa's spells to find her and It worked. She was able to portal her way back home and learned to control her butterfly form. I was afraid to tell you because of how mad you got the last time I kept a secret from you. I didn't want you to hate me."**

 **Hekapoo closed her eyes, rubbed the bridge of her nose and let out a sigh "Marco… I could never hate you. I'm definitely mad, but I'm in no position to judge you for keeping secrets." She said while looking away from Marco with a sad look on her face, rubbing her arm. Marco grabbed Hekapoo by the shoulders and pulled her into a hug. She stood stunned for a few seconds before returning the hug. A few tears began to roll down her cheeks and form a wet spot on Marco's shirt. He just tightened the hug. After a short while, they broke the hug and looked into each other's eyes, both blushing profusely. Hekapoo decided to break the silence first saying "Thanks Marco… I needed that." Marco just smiled down at her and said, "I think we both did H-Poo." She smiled and responded with a weak punch to his arm "Don't call me that!" They both started laughing.**

 **Hekapoo's laughter was fading as she wiped away a tear forming in the corner of her eye before she whispered "That's why I love you Marco" she quickly covered her mouth with both hands, but it was too late. Marco looked at her, both of their faces were as red as a tomato. He chocked out a breath before asking "You… You love me?"**

 **Hekapoo's flame was starting to jump up and down as she scrambled for the words to say. She finally knelt and put her head between her knees before whimpering out "…...Yes."**

 **Marco stood there in disbelief, not knowing what to say to her sudden revelation. He took in a deep breath to calm down, then got on his knees and lifted Hekapoo's chin upwards and their eyes met. Before she could say anything, he blew out her raging flame above her head and said "I… I feel the same." And he gently held her cheek in his hand before slowly planting a soft kiss on her trembling lips. Hekapoo's eyes went wide at the confession, but they slowly closed as she leaned into the kiss.**

 **After what felt like an eternity, they broke the kiss and stared in each other's eyes. Hekapoo leaned in and rested her forehead on his "Since when did you become so bold? Or such a good kisser?" she asked wearing a sly smirk on her face. Marco just chuckled and replied "Oh I have plenty of surprises up my sleeve. I'm not the same little boy you met at the beginning of my scissor quest."**

 **Hekapoo let out a huff in amusement "Pfft… Ok easy there, stud. Don't get a big head just because a girl tells you she's got the hots for you." She said poking his chest with her right index finger as her left hand rested on her hip. "Not to ruin the moment or anything, but I thought you were in love with Star? I've seen the way you look at her you know."**

 **Marco looked at Hekapoo and furrowed his brow before looking down at the floor, seemingly lost in thought. "I am" he said looking at her again. "I love you Hekapoo, but I do still love Star too. I think I always will, but she loves Tom now and I don't want to get in the way of that. I can't believe I'm going to say this, but Tom is one of my best friends and I don't wanna be the guy that comes between the happiness of two of my best friends. So, I think the best thing for me to do is try and move on."**

 **Hekapoo sighed rubbing her temples "Marco… You really don't understand women, do you?" Marco looked at her, squinted his eyes and asked, "What do you mean?" she just shook her head, smirked and responded "Oh, I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually muscles. By the way, what was the favor you were talking about earlier?" Marco's eyes beamed at the question "Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" Hekapoo just rolled her eyes as he continued "Do you know of any dimensions out there with a time passage difference like in your dimension?" Hekapoo tapped her finger to her chin as she thought to herself before answering "I can think of one or two, why?"**

 **Marco clapped his hands together "Well, I was thinking of going to one of them for a while to train and learn how to use magic, after we find Queen Moon of course" He said with a big grin on his face.**

 **"** **That… That sounds like a horrible idea." She replied looking at him like he was the biggest idiot in the multiverse.**

 **"** **What, why!?" he asked throwing his hands in the air.**

 **"** **Because you have no idea how to even train with magic. You would probably end up blowing yourself to kingdom come!" she said throwing her hands in the air too.**

 **"** **Ugh… Well what do you want me to do!? I need to learn to use magic somehow, do you have a better idea?" he yelled before plopping back down face first on his bed.**

 **"** **Hmm…" Hekapoo hummed to herself as she paced the room lost in thought.**

 **This continued for a few minutes before she stopped, a huge grin creeping on her face. She jumped in the air and landed on top of Marco's back as he let out a large 'oof' sound. As she sat on Marco's back she started giggling manically, which freaked Marco out a little.**

 **"** **I'm afraid to ask, but what's so funny?" He asked as he turned his head to look at her on his back.**

 **She kept a big Cheshire grin on her face as she answered, "Oh nothing~ I just thought of the perfect place for you to train, the old man there owes me a favor. It has a similar time difference to my dimension, although not quite a severe. You could spend years there with only a few weeks passing by here, plus your memories from the time spend there won't start to fade when you leave, like with my dimension. It's the perfect place for you to train for a long time and retain all the skills you acquire there, plus you will de-age when you return to this dimension, just like last time. It's a win-win!"**

 **"** **Really!? Awesome! So, when can I- …Wait… What's the catch?" he asked with a drone in his voice.**

 **"** **Oh, there's no catch. I will be going with you though." She answered while looking at her fingernails.**

 **"** **Ha! I knew there was a catch! Why would you wanna go with me anyways? I was planning to spend a couple years there training. It will probably be boring for you." He questioned.**

 **She slapped the back of his head again before getting off his back. "You idiot, I'm not gunna let you go by yourself. You would probably get yourself killed without me around. Besides, the longer we stay there, the more we can get to know each other." She said before she pinched his butt, making him yelp and fall off his bed, which caused her to burst out laughing.**

 **"** **Dang it Hekapoo!" he yelled picking himself off the floor. "You win! We'll go together, but first we still need to find where Queen Moon is."**

 **"** **Don't worry your pretty little head Marco, with you, me, Star and the rest of the Magical High Commission, we shouldn't have much trouble finding her. We will get everyone together first thing in the morning, but for now just get some sleep." She said as she flicked Marco's nose.**

 **He rubbed his nose while grinning slightly "Ok, ok, geez. Thanks… For everything H-Poo."**

 **"** **No problem dork. You're just lucky I like you." She added as she left his room.**

 **Marco changed into his pajamas and got back into his bed before falling asleep.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks to everyone that took the time to read my story! This is the first thing like this that I've ever written, so please let me know how I did and what I can do to improve my writing. All reviews and comments are greatly a** **ppreciated. :)**


	2. Departure

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Star vs the Forces of Evil.

 **Sorry for the long wait, I hope you enjoy!**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Four months had passed since that night with Marco and Hekapoo. Queen Moon had been successfully found after about a week and the castle had been fully restored a few weeks later. Shortly after they had found Moon, Eclipsa brought the wand back to Star after she had used it to free her husband from his crystal prison. She said that she no longer needed it and left with her monster husband to raise their child in a secluded forest on Mewni in peace. Glossaryck went with them saying that he 'needed a vacation', but everyone just saw it as a blessing in disguise. It was business as usual in the castle. Moon had fully recovered from her battle with Meteora and she no longer had memory loss. She and River tried to be better rulers than they had been until now and the town reflected that. What was once a poor looking village surrounding the castle, now looked like a completely different place. The town, while still medieval looking, looked brand new and much cleaner. The townsfolk seemed to be happier as well and looked much more clean and healthy.

Marco was now well known through the town for all the good deeds he had done for Mewni up to this point. The knights and the servants at the castle were particularly fond of him. He would help around the castle whenever he could with small tasks, helping cook in the royal kitchen, or even patrol duty. His patrol duty partner happened to be Higgs most of the time, much to her annoyance.

Marco and Tom had become even closer over these past few months. They hung out a lot whenever Star was too busy or didn't feel like hanging out. Marco was also still close with Kelly, going on adventures with her or just casually hanging out. The biggest change would probably be the frequency of Janna's visits to the castle. She had stolen Marco's dimensional scissors a while back and used them to go back and forth between Mewni and Earth. Marco was pissed at first that she stole his scissors, but got over it quickly, as he liked having Janna around. Not that he would ever tell her that. He had known Janna practically his whole life and he enjoyed getting to spend more time with her to get to know her better, which Janna also seemed to enjoy, as she continued to tease Marco to no end. It also seemed like Janna's teasing was getting a little more… risqué. What started off as the normal verbal teasing, quickly turned into more 'adult' teasing. A passing wink here, a blown kiss there. She even went as far as trying to surprise him with what she called, "playful biting" which was basically just her biting his ear or neck when he wasn't paying attention, which of course would cause him to blush like a madman after squealing like a girl. Marco being as dense as he is, wasn't sure what to make of all this attention from Janna, so he just saw it as her being her normal self with teasing.

Marco also almost missed the birth of his little sister. Luckily his parents called Janna when his mom went into labor. She used Marco's scissors to jump over to Mewni and grab him and Star just in time for him to see his new baby sister being born. Much to his and everyone else's surprise, the baby turned out to be a girl instead of a boy. Marco's parents settled on the name Mariposa for the new baby. Everything seemed to have wrapped up nicely enough for everyone, so Marco took this as a sign that it was time for him to leave on his journey.

As he was walking down the castle halls on day he noticed Star walking a bit slower than usual, she seemed to be lost in thought. Unbeknownst to Marco, Star and Tom had just broken up a few day ago and she had been deliberating on the right time to tell Marco about it and about how she feels for him. It wasn't a bad breakup, they both decided that their relationship just wasn't working and that they should just stay friends. Tom could tell Star was still in love with Marco and he told her that he wanted to see her happy and that she is always at her happiest when she's with Marco, so she should be with him. They both shed a few tears and hugged it out before agreeing to stay good friends.

Marco called out to Star from down the castle hall, but she just kept walking, still lost in thought. He decided to just slowly jog to catch up to her. When he did catch up he quietly said her name and lightly touched her shoulder. She turned around to see Marco looking at her a little worried and she had an unreadable expression on her face. "H-Hey Marco, what… uh… what's up?" she said as she felt a little sweat roll down the side of her brow.

"Nothing much, I just have something important to tell you… well… to tell everyone. Do you think you could help me get everyone together in the meeting hall?"

"Uh… Sure… Is everything ok, Marco?" Star said, her face showing a bit of worry now.

"Yep, never better!" he said with a big phony grin.

Star stared at him with squinted eyes and said, "Hmmm… Something seems… fishy."

"Nothing fishy here! Everything is A-Okay!" he said wearing the same smile as he pulled at his collar.

"Hmm… Alright, if you say so." She said still squinting her eyes.

"So, do you think you'd still be able to gather everyone in the meeting hall?"

"Yeah, no problem!"

"Great, thanks! Oh, and could you ask Janna to bring my parents as well?"

"Uh…Sure."

"Thanks Star, you're the best!" he said as he hugged her tight, causing her to blush lightly before returning the hug.

Marco broke the hug and started to walk away, before stopping and saying, "Oh, and you don't need to find Hekapoo. I already know where she is, so I'll go grab her and we'll meet you in the meeting hall," he said before waving and walking off again.

Star just stared at his back for a second while he walked away as she thought to herself, 'Man, Marco and Hekapoo sure have been getting chummy lately. You don't think… pshhh naaaah, there's no way that would happen right? Hekapoo is like this immortal sometimes mature, sometimes immature lady and Marco is cute, but he's kind of dorky. There's no way they would have a thing for each other, right?'

Star took a deep gulp before shaking the thoughts out of her head, 'I'm sure it's fine. I just need to tell Marco how I feel tonight. As soon as he's done telling everyone what he plans to tell them, I'll tell him that I love him!'

Star clinched her fists as she made her resolve and she headed off to gather everyone for Marco's announcement.

 **Meeting Hall later that night –**

Everyone was gathered together sitting around a large table. The king and queen, Marco's parents and his baby sister, the Magical High Commission, Tom, Star, Janna, Kelly, a few of the higher-ranking knights and even Higgs. They were all sitting there awkwardly in silence until the large doors of the room were slowly pushed open, revealing Marco and Hekapoo. They both walked over to the table and sat down.

"Thanks for coming everyone, I know how valuable your time is," Marco said with a serious expression.

"It's no problem my boy, but what's this all about?" said River with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes honey, is something wrong?" his mother asked, her eyes showing concern.

"Don't worry everything is fine! There's just something I… need to do and I wanted to tell you all before I did," he said before looking to Hekapoo as she just gave him a soft smile.

"Well it must be important for you to gather us all here. What is it you need to do?" asked Queen Moon.

Marco stood up and cleared his throat before saying, "Well… I may have used Star's wand a while back… and since then I can feel the magic flowing in me, but I don't know how to use it… so I was planning to go to another dimension with Hekapoo to learn to use it and I may be gone for… a while."

Everyone just sat there wide-eyed with their mouths wide open before a certain beanie wearing girl broke the silence. "What!? What do you mean 'gone for a while'? Why can't you just learn magic here!?" Janna bellowed across the room as she jumped out of her chair, knocking it to the ground.

Marco's expression stayed calm as he answered, "Trust me Janna, I wouldn't leave unless I had to. It will take me years to get a grasp on how to use magic properly. I wasn't born with it like Star or Queen Moon, so it's gunna take me a lot longer for my body to get used to it, let alone use it properly. Besides, the dimension I'm going to has a different time flow from here, so for you guys I'll only be gone like, a month or two at most."

Janna just huffed and picked her chair back up. She plopped into it and crossed her arms with a pouty look on her face. Star just sat there as she felt her heart sink into her stomach. 'I missed my chance to tell him. It's just like that time when I left earth because of Toffee. Marco is gunna be gone from my life again. What do I do?' Star thought to herself but was soon broken out of her thoughts by Marco's parents.

"Are you sure you have to do this mijo?" asked his father.

"Yeah, won't it be dangerous sweetheart?" asked his mother.

"Don't worry guys, Hekapoo said the dimension we'll be going to is… relatively safe. It's the perfect place for me to train. It has an even more pure flow of magic than Mewni, so it should help my training go even faster!"

His parents just looked at each other with worried expressions before saying, "Just come home safe, Marco."

Marco just smiled softly and nodded.

Omnitraxus Prime just sat in his crystal ball at the end of the table not saying anything. He knew what was going to happen, but he also knew that it had to happen, so he stayed quiet. He ordered Rhombulus to keep quiet as well.

Star finally worked up the courage to speak, "So… um… when are you leaving?" she choked out with a pained expression.

Marco paused, took a deep breath and then exhaled. "Tonight." He said with conviction.

Time seemed to stop in the whole room before it erupted in a shout. "What!?" everyone said in unison, except Higgs, who let out an excitedly loud "Yes!" causing everyone to glare daggers at her. She just grinned and sunk into her chair.

"See, I told you they would freak out." Hekapoo whispered to Marco.

"Ugh." Marco sighed as he rubbed his eyes. "Guys, I've already put this off for a while. If I don't go now, I'll just keep putting it off forever. I gotta rip the band-aid off."

Everyone just looked around the room at each other with mixed expressions, then looked back at Marco. Moon was the first to speak.

"Marco, if you believe you must do this we won't stop you… but, we would like it if you stayed. I can even help you with your magic if you like." She stated with a soft smile.

"Thanks, your majesty… but I have to do this. Not only because I want to help this kingdom… but also for myself. I _need_ to do this." He said as he gripped his hands together looking downward.

"Well I'm not okay with this!" Janna shouted angrily. "Why didn't you tell us sooner! We could have helped you! **_I_** could have helped you." She finished softly, staring at him with pained eyes.

"Janna…" Marco said as he started to approach her.

"You know what… Forget it. Have fun on your little trip Marco, I hope it's worth it." She said as she pushed him away and walked out of the room with tears in her eyes.

Marco held back some tears of his own as he watched her leave the room.

Tom and Kelly both wanted to say something but were at a loss for words. They looked at each other trying to decide if they should even speak up at all. Marco slapped them with reality when he asked, "So Tom, Kelly. What do you guys think?"

They sat there frozen for a second before Tom decided to speak first, "Well… it sounds like you already made up your mind. If you really want to do this, then I'm behind you bro." he said while giving a finger gun.

"Thanks, Tom… that really means a lot." Marco said with a smile.

"What about you Kelly?"

Kelly looked down at her twiddling thumbs for a second before asking, "Can I come with you?"

Everyone, including Marco didn't expect that question, which was evident by the looks on their faces.

"You… want to come with me?" he asked.

"Sure! It sounds fun! The adventures around here have been getting a bit boring, so I could use a fresh new experience." Kelly said with a grin.

Marco rubbed his chin in thought, but before he could respond, Hekapoo spoke up. "Sorry, no can do. This is a two person only trip. This isn't a fun adventure, it's a serious training mission. No offense, but your being there would only be a hindrance for Marco. You would be an unneeded distraction, and the more distractions he has, the longer this trip will take." She said with a bit of sting in her tone.

"Oh yeah? Well if he's so easily distracted then why do you get to be the one that goes with him? What makes you so special?" Kelly said in a slightly angry tone.

"Um… I'm the forger of dimensional scissors, expert on dimensions and dimensional travel, expert at survival and I'm pretty strong." She said counting on her fingers. "Besides, if something did go wrong, I'm Marco's best hope at getting back here alive." She added as she stared a hole through Kelly.

Kelly just crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at Hekapoo, causing her to respond with an eye roll.

Star was in a daze. This wasn't happening, it was just a dream. It had to be. She was going to tell Marco how she felt tonight, they would start dating and live happily ever after. This wasn't supposed to happen. She started to feel sick to her stomach as her thoughts were spinning out of control. It was too much to bear. She was calmed down by Marco's voice entering her ears.

"You've been pretty quiet Star… Did you have anything you wanted to say?" Marco asked as he looked over to Star.

She froze.

She didn't know what to say. Should she beg him not to go? Would it even help? The way he spoke made it seem like he couldn't be talked out of it. Marco was about to be out of her reach again. **_Her_** Marco was about to be gone. She doubted if she could convince him to stay, so she said something she would come to regret.

"I think you should do it Marco. I support you all the way!" she said with a forced smile.

"Thanks, Star! I knew you would be on my side." He said as he walked over and hugged her.

It was the most painful hug of her life.

Not because Marco was squeezing her particularly hard, but because it took every ounce of strength she had to hold back her feelings.

She returned the hug, holding back her tears. She was gripping the back of his hoody with all her might, but he didn't notice.

After a short time, they broke the hug.

Marco walked over to his parents and hugged them as well, all three of them starting to cry. He then turned to the rest of the room, "Thanks everyone… For everything you've done for me all this time. I think I'm the person I am today thanks to everyone in this room." he said smiling softly as he looked around the room. "Plus a few others." He added with a somber tone thinking of Janna.

Everyone in the room just returned his smile with one of their own.

"Well…"

"I think it's time we head out… are you ready Hekapoo?" he asked looking at her.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She retorted.

"Oh, before we leave you might want to bring this." She said as she opened a portal and Nachos came out carrying a large hiking backpack with his sword El Choppo sticking out of the top of it.

"Nachos!" he said as he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her neck "Can't believe I almost left without you buddy! Well, you and my supplies haha." He chuckled before taking the bag from Nachos while petting her on the head.

"See… what would you do without me?" Hekapoo asked with a smirk as she lightly elbowed him in the ribs.

"Yeah, Yeah. Don't get too full of yourself." He said as he gently nudged her back.

Everyone in the room looked at each other with questioning looks. 'When did those two get so… chummy?' They all thought to themselves.

Marco took one last look around the room before saying, "I'm gunna miss you guys, but I'll be back soon… don't worry."

Hekapoo opened a portal and waited for Marco. He walked over next to her and looked back at Star before giving her a soft smile and a wave, which she returned. After that he turned back to the portal, took a deep breath, then walked through with Nachos.

"Don't worry guys, I'll take **_real_** good care of him." Said Hekapoo as she smiled devilishly before walking through the portal as it closed behind her.

There was a short silence.

"Am I the only one a little worried about that last sentence from Hekapoo before she left?" asked Kelly.

Everyone shook their head.

"Okay good. Just wanted to make sure I wasn't being paranoid." She added.

There was a long silence.

"Well… I think that's enough excitement for one day. How about we all turn in for the night?" said Queen Moon as she got up from her seat.

"Splendid idea Moonpie!" said River as he got up as well. "Alright everyone, off to bed!" he ordered as he clapped his hands together.

Everyone started to leave the room slowly, except for Star, who just sat there in a daze. Tom and Kelly noticed this and headed over to Star.

"Are you gunna be ok Star?" asked Tom.

"Yeah, are you sure you're ok?" asked Kelly.

"Oh yeah, totally, totally, totally. I'm just fine." Star said while staring at the spot where the portal had been.

Tom and Kelly just looked at each other with worried looks.

"Alright… well… just call us if you need us." Tom said.

"Will do." Answered Star, not breaking eye contact with the same spot.

Tom and Kelly just decided to let her process stuff on her own for a while and they slowly left the room.

"You should head to bed too Star." Moon commanded before she started to leave the room as well.

Star just gave a weak nod as she got up and headed for her room. She walked down the castle halls like a zombie as she made her way there. When she finally reached her room, she changed into her usual nightgown and got into bed. She laid there for a minute trying to process all that had happened that night, before finally losing her composure. She burst into tears, sobbing loudly into her pillow. It took so much of her strength to hold it in earlier, but now the floodgates were open and she couldn't close them. It took an hour or so, but she finally cried herself to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Hey all, so sorry for the long wait. I've been pretty busy irl and I'm kinda slow at writing lol. I just wanted to thank everyone for reading, liking, favoriting, and reviewing my story, it's much appreciated. I took the advice given about how I was writing and changed it up a little in this chapter. I hope I improved a little and it's easier/more interesting to read. I'm about 40% done with the next chapter, so the wait shouldn't be as long this time. Please let me know how ya'll like this chapter and I hope you enjoy the story from here on!


	3. Time Passed

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Star vs the Forces of Evil.

 **Sorry for the long wait, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3**

…

…..

….

….

…..

….

…..

…..

…

…..

…

….

Star slowly fluttered her eyes a few times before finally opening them. She found herself standing in a huge open green field. She looked to her left and saw a lush green forest, that stretched as far as she could see. She then looked to her right and saw a beautiful cliffside overlooking the ocean. At the edge of the cliffside she saw one of the most incredible things she had ever seen. A gigantic medieval city that shined bright in the sun, as if it was made of pure light. In the middle of the city was a large white castle with high towers, it was breathtaking.

She took one step forward toward the city and the sky seemed to go dark. The sun was blocked by dark clouds and the once brilliant city was now covered in shadow. She now saw two opposing armies on the large open field. One army was led by an imposingly large man with long chestnut brown hair and a medium length braided beard. He didn't have much armor, save for a dark grey metal chest plate with matching vambraces and shin high boots. His chest plate and vambraces had a Triquetra design etched into them, but Star didn't recognize the design. He was also wielding a hand and a half longsword with a crimson blade and wore a simply designed iron crown on his head. The other army was led by a fair skinned elvish looking man with long light gray hair in silver and gold armor and a golden crown adorned with white gems on his head. On either side of him were what looked to be his son and his commander. His son was wearing similar silver and gold armor to him and he looked quite young, no more than twenty years old. He had a similar hair color to his father, but a bit lighter, closer to white and his hair was around shoulder length. He also had piercing emerald eyes. The commander looked older. He was wearing grey and white form fitting tunic and had a well-trimmed short white beard. He held a short staff made of ornately carved ivory wood with a large blue gem affixed to the top of it.

What really caught Star's attention though, was a familiar looking man next to the elvish man's son. It was Marco. He had aged a bit, now looking to be around nineteen. His hair had grown a bit longer and he had a noticeable scar on his face. It ran vertically over his upper and lower lip on the right side of his face. He was also fully equipped in golden scale mail with a flowing red cape. There was a design on the back of the cape; three golden crowns. This design was on the backs of all the soldiers' cloaks and the banners they carried. Marco still had his sword El Choppo attached to his waist.

Star blinked, and the scene changed. Both armies had now collided, and it turned into a bloody, brutal scene. She ran around the battlefield looking for Marco for what seemed like hours before finally finding him. He was surrounded by bodies as he continued to cut down more and more enemies. After a while he stopped fighting and looked around the battlefield. He seemed… tired. His chest heaved up and down as he slowly scanned the area around him. His eyes looked distant, detached and he gripped his sword loosely in his right hand to his side. His cloak and armor were in tatters and his face and hands were covered in mud and blood. As star looked him up and down, she noticed a ring on his left-hand ring finger. It was a simple gold ring with a trillion cut red ruby type of gem that seemed to glow faintly on the top of it. As she walked closer to him, she noticed a look of horror cover his face before he started sprinting away, cutting down enemies in his way. She tried to keep up with him, but he moved way too fast, much faster than any normal human. She kept running in the direction he headed and eventually caught up to him. She found him standing before the large man she saw earlier; the leader of the enemy army. Behind Marco was the elvish looking man, who seemed to be the other armies king, dead on the ground with his son kneeling near him crying while grasping his own bloody and wounded right arm and left leg.

Marco and the enemy leader started to exchange sword blows, the larger man brushing off Marco's attacks rather easily. After the battle went on for a while, the enemy leader gave a heavy downward slash towards Marco which he successfully blocked, but the force was too much for his sword and it snapped in half, knocking Marco to the ground. Marco was a bit disoriented, but before he could recover himself the large man was standing above him. He thrust his sword downward toward Marco, but he was able to grab the tip of the blade in between both hands. He struggled to hold the blade at bay as it hovered above his chest. Marco was pinned against the ground as the man kept pushing his blade downward with all his might towards Marco's chest.

Star's guts were in knots as she watched this scene play out. She tried yelling out Marco's name repeatedly as she cried, but he couldn't hear her.

Eventually Marco's arms started to tremble; they were starting to give out. Marco tried kicking and kneeing the large man, but he was in a bad position, so none of his attacks had any effect, if they even connected at all. Marco looked around frantically, as if he was looking for an idea or a way out of the situation. He glanced over to the elvish king's son, who was still wounded, but was crawling toward Marco, with sword in hand as fast as he could. He then looked at the dead body of the elvish king, who was still gripping his own sword that had an azure blade with a golden hilt. Marco looked back at the sword he was holding at bay just inches away from his chest and took a deep breath. He exhaled and closed his eyes before letting go of the sword. His eyes flashed back open and he let out a guttural groan as the sword quickly impaled him, spearing him to the ground.

Star threw her hands to her mouth to muffle her screams as she fell to her knees. Time seemed to stop as she saw Marco lie there.

Before she could see how the rest of the scene would play out, everything around her went dark. She was now kneeling in a black void, all alone.

She had seen that scene so many times, but it never got less painful.

As she sat there in the void crying, she started to hear a voice call out to her.

"-Tar"

"Ake up."

"Star."

"Star! Wake up!"

Star's eyes shot open.

She was breathing heavily and drenched in sweat as she found herself laying in Marco's bed, in his room on Mewni. Janna was standing over her with a worried expression and a hand on her shoulder, as she had shaken Star awake.

"Star, you ok? It looked like you were having a nightmare." Said Janna.

"Yeah… Yeah, I'm okay."Star said as she sat up in the bed with her feet on the floor. She slowly gained control of her breathing and wiped the sweat from her brow.

Janna sat down next to Star on the bed and asked, "Was it the same dream again?"

"Yeah… but it never gets any easier to watch." Star replied as she stared at the floor.

Janna just gently placed her hand on Star's back and said, "I know, that's why I stopped sleeping in here. Seeing that dream once was enough for me, but I'm sure he's fine Star. We know he's still alive at least… That's about all Omni will tell us, no matter how much we beg him. The asshole."

Star let out a soft chuckle before she sniffled and wiped a forming tear from the corner of her eye.

"I know Janna, but still. It's been three years. Three years!" Star yelled as she shot off the bed. "We haven't heard anything! Not how he's doing, if he's safe, or even where he is! Why can't Omni tell us more?" she finished as she paced back and forth, pulling at her hair.

"I dunno Star, but even your mom couldn't get any info out of him. The only thing he'll tell us is that Marco's alive and that he will come back. He refuses to tell anyone anything else. I'm honestly starting to run out of patience. I would've put a hex on him already if I thought it would work." Janna spat out as she scowled.

"Ugh! I bet Glossaryck knows something too, but whenever I go to Eclipsa's castle to ask him, he plays dumb! I feel powerless Janna!" Star groaned as she plopped back onto the bed.

"I know Star… So, do I. You, me, Kelly, Tom, and even your parents have been going to different dimensions looking for him, or any information that could lead us to him, but we haven't found anything! It's like he just… disappeared." Janna said as she rubbed her eyes.

Star rested her elbows on her knees and placed her face in her hands. "I miss him so much Janna… I wanna see him again… Hug him again… I want him near me again…" she sobbed out.

Janna pulled Star into a hug and started to tear up a little. "I miss him too…. So much…. I want him to come home too… We left on such a bad note the last time we talked… I want to apologize to him for the things I said before he left… I wish I could take them back." Janna said softly.

"Janna…" Star said softly with a sympathizing look on her face.

"Whenever he does get back, I plan on shoving my tongue down his throat. Well… After I choke the life out of him for leaving us this long." She finished with a chuckle.

Star started to laugh, "Geez Janna, not subtle at all huh?"

"Hey, I've been after Marco since we were in pre-school!" Janna barked as she pointed a finger at Star, causing her to chuckle again. "I even put a hex on him when we were younger… Never figured out if it worked though." Janna said as she got up and started pacing. "You're still fine with us sharing right?" she stopped and asked with a nervous expression.

"Yes Janna, don't worry. I may have been against the idea for a while, but after this long I think I can manage. I even double checked to make sure polygamy is still legal on Mewni and while not many people do it anymore, it's perfectly legal, especially for royalty like me." Star answered smugly.

"Nice. Even that thick headed idiot will get it if we both go at him together. Strength in numbers!" Janna said as she pulled up her hand for a high-five.

"Heck yeah!" Star shouted as she returned Janna's high-five. "Oh, by the way, how long was I asleep? What time is it?" she asked.

"Oh right, that was why I came in here in the first place. It's almost noon. I was asked to come get you for lunch, since you missed breakfast." Janna answered.

"Oh okay… Who asked you to do that?" Star questioned.

"Your parents… Riiiiight before they left for a Magical High Commission meeting. Seems like Omni had some important news to share." Janna replied.

"Huh… That's weird. There hasn't been a meeting in a while. I guess it was nothing important though, since they didn't ask me to come." Star said as she got up from the bed and stretched. "Well, let's go get some food. I am pretty hungry."

Janna agreed and they both left the room and headed for the dining hall.

Three years had passed since Marco left Mewni with Hekapoo. A lot had changed around Mewni as a whole. The kingdom had gotten even bigger and more prosperous, which in turn made the surrounding kingdoms more prosperous as well. Eclipsa and her husband Globgor had started their own kingdom on the other side of Mewni and they named it 'Monster Kingdom'. Most of the monsters that left Mewni decided to come back and live there. Buff Frog had also come to the Monster Kingdom and was made the chief ambassador that represented the Monster Kingdom. He had the best relationship with the other kingdoms and had earned all of their respect, which helped with trade and diplomatic relations.

After noticing how useless the Mewman army was during the Meteora incident, Moon decided to pay a little more attention to the military. Qualifications for joining got stricter and the training became tougher, resulting in a military force Mewni could be proud of. Kelly and Higgs joined early on and had worked their way up to high ranking positions. Kelly was now a Captain of her own regiment and Higgs was her lieutenant, much to the latter's annoyance. Neither of them had changed too much in appearance. They both got a bit taller and leaner from the constant training and conditioning. Higgs still had her usual short messy orange hair, but Kelly had started to cut her hair to about shoulder length about two years before. She had hoped it would deter Tad from living in her hair, which after a while it did. They both now wore a Mewman style military uniform most of the time, complete with calf-high boots and patches signifying each of their ranks.

Janna hadn't changed too much either, only growing around four inches at best and still sporting her familiar hairstyle. She did however change up her wardrobe. A few months after Marco left, she decided to "borrow" a few of his hoodies to wear. It helped her feel like she had a piece of him with her all the time. The sleeves were still a little long, so she cut them off from the hoodies she took. She now always wore one of Marco's hoodies with a tank top or long-sleeved shirt underneath and a skirt or jeans of varying colors and she always topped off the ensemble with her usual olive-green beanie. Janna graduated high school early and moved to Mewni permanently about six months ago. When Star tried to ask her how she managed that, she just replied, "I have my ways," with a creepy grin, so she decided to leave it at that and try not to worry about it. Janna now also wore a blue crystal bracelet on each of her wrists. They were made of a special magic imbued crystal called 'Magicite', which gave her the ability to use some basic magic by absorbing the nearby magical energy and converting it into manageable amounts that she could control and use. Glossaryck gave her the bracelets after she moved to Mewni six months prior for an unknown reason. He simply gave them to her with a short explanation of what they were and told her to "figure out how to use them yourself" with his usual deadpan facial expression. Janna was quite adept at using them and defiantly enjoyed having her own way to use magic now.

Star had probably grown the least in height out of the four girls, only growing maybe an extra two to three inches, which seemed to bother her a little that she was now the shortest of the group. She did however make up for her small stature with a well-toned body from her many years of strenuous activity, which she was quite proud of. About a year and a half ago, she gave the wand back to her mother, so she could master using wandless magic, which she did. She was so good at wandless magic now, she didn't even need the wand anymore, so Moon just held on to it for safe keeping. Star's wardrobe varied from day to day but was still like what she used to wear. Today she was wearing blue overall shorts with a pastel pink t-shirt underneath, her usual red horned headband and pink and white high-top sneakers. Her hair was still the same length and style. She thought it was the best look for her, so she kept it that way, but she would arrange it in different styles from time to time.

Star had started sleeping in Marco's bed on Mewni about a year after he left. At first it was just a one-time thing she did one day when she was missing him extra bad, but she continued after she noticed she would have dreams about him only when sleeping in his bed. Janna also slept in his bed once and had the same dream, but it bothered her so much, she never slept in his bed again.

The Magical High Commission had grown in members over the years as well. It now consisted of the original members, plus Star, Tom, and Eclipsa. They were originally going to let Rich Pigeon and Pony Head join as well, so that multiple kingdoms could have input, but they were deemed a bit too…. Emotionally unstable, so everyone voted against it.

 **Mewni Castle Dining Room –**

Star and Janna had arrived at the dining room where they met up with Kelly, who was already eating lunch. Even though Kelly was a member of the military, she was still one of Star's best friends, so she often ate meals with her and Janna. They were almost done with their meal when a loud crash could be heard as the dining room doors were kicked in with gusto. It was Higgs.

"Princess Star!" Shouted Higgs.

"Ugh, Higgs. I've told you this so many times, please stop kicking in the doors around the castle. Think of the people that have to fix that later." Star said as she rubbed her temples.

"Pfft, hypocrite." Snickered Janna.

Star quickly elbowed Janna in the ribs causing her to 'oof' before laughing again.

"Oh, right. Sorry Princess." Higgs said in embarrassment.

"It's fine… So, what was so urgent that you needed to kick the door down?" Star asked.

"Right! I just got word from some of the soldiers that came back from guard duty at the Magic High Commission Tower. They said Hekapoo is there!" Higgs answered.

Star shot up from her chair and rushed over to Higgs, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Are you sure?!", Star yelled as her grip on Higgs' shoulders tightened.

"Y-yes, I'm pretty sure. I don't see why the soldiers would lie." Higgs stuttered.

"Was Marco with her?!" Star questioned further.

"I-I'm not sure. They didn't mention him. The only other person with her was some old guy, but they didn't recognize him." Higgs answered quickly.

Star slowly loosened her grip from Higgs before pausing for a few seconds. She then turned around quickly to look toward Janna. Janna stood up and asked, "You don't think that 'Old Guy' is Marco… Do you?" she said with a pained expression.

Star looked down at her feet and paused again for a few moments.

"I don't know… But there's only one way to find out. C'mon Janna." Star said before she turned and quickly walked out of the room with Janna following swiftly behind her.

Kelly and Higgs were just left there looking at each other speechless.

* * *

A/N: Hey all! I know it's been a long while since my last update, so I figured I should let ya'll know whats been going on. I have been busy with irl stuff for one, but I also semi lost interest in writing anything for a while. So, I decided to wait until the show was over to see how it would end. If it was a really good ending with nice wrap up, I probably would have just left this story alone, but the season finale of svtfoe was... different lol. A lot of crazy plot holes/points people doing dumb stuff for no real reason... it was a bit of a mess lol. I didn't hate the final season or the finale or anything, I just thought they went in a strange direction with a show that had a lot more potential. I still like the show and enjoyed it as a whole, so no big deal lol. I'll be interested to see if they may make some comics or something at some point to maybe flesh out the ending a little better, like they did with Gravity Falls. I think that would be interesting. But anyways, one thing I wanted to ask you all is, are you still interested in me finishing this story? Now that the show is over, I wasn't sure if people would still be interested in this story, so please let me know if ya'll want me to keep going with it. If you do want me to continue, just keep in mind that updates won't be as slow as before, but they won't be super fast either, but I will finish it eventually if ya'll are still interested lol. Well, thanks again for those that stuck with this story and continue to read from here on out!


End file.
